Silent Thoughts
by Unorthodox Enigma
Summary: Amy Dumas regrets ever turning her back on Matt Hardy but there's nothing that she can do. Oneshot MattAmy fic. Mentions of Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland.


**AUTHOR**: Doreen

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland. Anything related to the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and I sure as hell don't want the man to sue my ass off.

**A/N**: Part of this is based on the real Matt/Amy/Adam situation and some are based on my own personal experience which was something similar to what happened to Matt. I also do not know if Amy and Adam are still together but I do know that Matt and Amy are now friends.

I saw him again last week in the locker room. I know that he noticed me but he acted as if he didn't. I don't blame him for doing so. If I were him, I'd make a beeline straight for the exit.

I remember the day when Matt found out about Adam and me. It was exactly one year ago…

"_Amy, tell me this isn't true. Please, tell me this isn't true!"_

_I hung my head and looked down at my feet. I simply cannot bear to look at him straight in the eye. My heart couldn't take it._

_He made his way towards me, quickening his pace with each step._

"_Please… Ames?" he said, gently squeezing my shoulders._

_I finally looked up at him and the look on my face confirmed his worst fears. He balled his fists up and I noticed that they were shaking with anger. He squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to keep the tears from flowing._

_I felt worried. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder but he jerked away._

"_Matty… please…"_

"_Get. Out. Of. Here," he said slowly, breathing deeply._

"_Matty, can we talk about this?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. I was shocked to see that his usually soft, brown eyes were instead replaced with fury._

"_How dare you! How dare you do this to me! With Adam! One of my best friends!"_

"_Please, Matty, you don't understand!"_

"_Don't you 'Matty' me, Amy. I trusted you. I loved you. I gave you everything. In fact, YOU were my everything! And how did you repay me? By fucking around with Adam!"_

_He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his black hair. As I stood there, I felt like crying. Matt looked up at me again and what he said tore my heart into pieces._

"_One last chance, Amy; I'm ordering you to get out. I don't want to see you here ever again! You and I are finished!"_

Ever since the "incident", people have been treating me differently. Things between Matt and I were never the same again. Even Jeff, Matt's younger brother, someone whom I thought could see the good side in every situation, has been ignoring me. I thought Jeff would at least have the smallest trace of sympathy for me. But I don't blame the guy. Blood is thicker than water, after all.

Adam and I broke up last month due to personal issues. Even though I'm now single, I've been having trouble dating. I just cannot forget about Matt and how much I've hurt him. It sickens me that I was capable of doing something like this to him.

Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if the incident didn't take place. Would we have already gotten married as we had planned? Would we already have our first child by now? Would we all be one happy family? I guess now I'll never know.

Time after time, people have been asking me, "Amy, Matt was the best thing that has ever happened to you! Why did you throw all of that away?"

_Why_.

That's what everybody's asking. Why I cheated on Matt with Adam. I wish I could answer the question, but I can't.

Because I ask myself the same question everyday.

But what I do know is that I love and I will always love Matt. I wish that I can turn back time to make things right but I can't. I just have to deal with it because life goes on and there's nothing that I can do about it but only watch and see what fate has in store for me.

**FIN**

**A/N**: Well, this turned out… weirder than I expected. I would have wrote this in Matt's POV but changed to Amy. But still, if this story gets decent response, I might write a squeal to this using Matt's POV _and_ another one using Jeff's POV.


End file.
